Darkness Magic
Darkness Magic (暗い動き Kurai Ugoki), also known as Umbrakinesis (闇動 Yamiodou), is the ability to manipulate and generate shadows or darkness; and is the polar opposite to Light Magic. One of the more sinister abilities made apparent, this ability is one of the few that have a highly integrated power based on the user’s emotions. Description The telekinetic manipulation of darkness comes from a principle of light movement. Light exists as an electromagnetic wave, with the electric and magnetic vibrations of the wave occurring in numerous planes in space. This is known as unpolarized light, and is the same light emitted by the sun, lamps, or candles. The principle of telekinetic umbrakinesis comes from this electric and magnetic vibration principle, as the user will emit highly electric waves from their mind to force the light wave to move in a certain direction. When the electric impulses from the person’s mind hit the electric vibration property of the light in a certain plane, it will cause a force upon the light wave to cause it to turn into polarized light that has a uniform direction. Once the light has begun to move, the space that it was occupying beforehand will now lack any light waves, creating darkness for as long as the user continues their telekinetic push on the space. There is a particular range at which this telekinetic push will lose its effectiveness, especially in outdoor settings where light waves are abundant in pushing in on the telekinetic force. That is why Ki users have the upper hand when dealing with this sort of power. Ki users are able to emit their Ki with a unique construct that allows it to block out any photon of light from entering through. This Ki comes off with a black hue due to the impermeability, and the nature of it allows them to form it into a variety of solid constructs that can be used in combat. This can range from shields, swords, appendages, or fluid forms of these shadow Ki particles. This ability to manipulate their Ki to work in kind with the photon-absent area, also gives the user one of the most useful techniques found in this ability. By shifting their body into that of the dark Ki, they are able to use shadows as a transportation system; disappearing into the shadow and appearing again in another one across vast distances. Though the techniques generated from this dark Ki are indeed both strong and versatile, the potency of the ability is strongly intertwined with the user’s emotions. For the more sinister the emotion, the stronger the dark Ki emission will be. This is because the dark Ki in the body reacts strongly with the synaptic firing pattern and hormone emission associated with negative emotions, giving it a more rapid and sturdy construct. That is why those who have great strength in this ability often are associated with evil and sinister beings. Category:Darkness Magic Category:Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Ki Ability Category:Magic and Abilities